259
259 was Adam Clark's entry for Series 6 of Robot Wars. 259 featured a potentially lethal spinning weapon with capability of huge destruction, making it very similar to the American Robot Nightmare. This disc, which had waves cut through it to reduce weight, spun upwards at 130 mph. It also had the potential of throwing a robot out of the arena; almost becoming the first competitor to do so with a flywheel whilst attacking Infernal Contraption in Series 6. It destroyed several of its opponents, but lost both times due to a drive belt to the spinning disc breaking. 259 won the award for Best Design in Series 6. Just as Wowot had been named for his young son's pronounciation of "robot", 259 was named because instead of saying "3...2...1", Adam Clark's son would say "2...5...9." 259 was due to be rebuilt for Series 7, this time with its disc mounted horizontally instead of vertically. However, it is unknown if it ever got finished in time, if the plan was aborted or if it failed to qualify. Robot History Series 6 In Round 1 of the Sixth Wars, 259 was going in as the favourite for the battle up against Aggrobot 3, Infernal Contraption and Infinity. 259 charged straight into Infinity, buckling the pincers. It landed more attacks on Infinity, before Infinity drove itself into the descending pit. 259 then singled out Infernal Contraption, shredding its tires and almost throwing it from the arena, before Infernal Contraption also tried to get down the pit. 259 convincingly won its first round, along with Aggrobot 3, before meeting the 9th seeds Wild Thing in the second round. It seemed like 259 had the battle in the bag, easily flinging the Adams family machine around the arena with repeated attacks from its disc. However, the drive belt to the flywheel slipped off, and 259 became immobilised. The judges decision was in favour of the seeded robot, to the disappointment of many, and Phillipa Forrester even spoke to Noel Sharkey in appeal, but the judges decision was final, and 259 was out. 259 also made an appearance in the UK vs Germany special at the end of Series 6 representing the UK. 259 dominated its Round 1 fight against Judge Shred 2 ½ bumping it with its disc, tearing off its panels like tin foil and bending its flipper out of shape. After its Round 1 win, 259 then fought Fluffy who proved too much for it - it had its drive belt ripped off from one side which ruined its maneuverability. The force of Fluffy's blade hitting 259's vertical disc head-on then caused 259 to be turned on its side where it couldn't right itself. Adam Clark's robot was then counted out, it took punishment from Mr Psycho and was pushed down the pit by Dead Metal, eliminating it from the UK vs Germany Special. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Entered with Vector of Armageddon *Series 2-3: Entered with Corporal Punishment *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Twister *Series 5: Entered with Wowot *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Design winners Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels